Dancing With The Sonny
by J.S.P.L.O.V.E
Summary: Sonny gets a spot on DWTS, and is partnered with Zach EFron. How far will they make it and who will be jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS!**

**DWTS E-MAIL**

**Sonny's Prov**

Rehearsals ended and we had an hour before we could leave the studio. I decided to check my e-mails. I got 1 new message from someone who goes by DWTS. I clicked the message and it popped up on the screen.

** Dear Sonny Munroe,**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to perform on Dancing With The Stars. Their will be a meeting tomorrow, and you will meet with your partner, Zach Efron. If you would not like to accept this offer please e-mail me immediately.**

** Good Luck,**

** Tom Anderson**

** Producer**

I remember Zach Efron became a dancer on the show after his acting ended, he knew basically every step. I was babbling on and on till it hit me. Oh MY GOSH! I'm on Dancing with The Stars! I heard Tawni enter the door and I ran over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"SONNY! Bubble! Your in my bubble!" She yelled. I let go quickly.

"Guess what!"

"You got kicked off the show!"

"No."

"Then what could be as exciting?"

"I'm on Dancing With The Stars, and Zach Efron is my partner!"

"WHAT!"

"YA!"

"Why you? You can't dance!"

"Actually Tawni I can dance, well not ballroom. And besides, thats the point." Before she could say anything I ran to the prop house. Nico and Grady were playing video games.

"Guys! Guess what!" They looked up and paused their game.

"This better be good Sonny, we almost beat the level."

"It is! Okay so, I am officially a dancer on dancing with the stars!"

"No way! Congrats!" Nico said then he gave me a hug.

"Ya Sonny that's awesome!" Grady hugged me.

"Do you know where Zora is?"

"No, why?"

"Well I just need to tell this to someone else about this."

"Why don't you tell Chad.". Nico said while they resumed the game.

"Why would I tell Chad? Oh! To rub it in his face!"

"Ya sure that's why." Grady said after. I quickly made my way to Mackenzie Falls set. Chad was rehearsing lines on set. I might as well just go up to him, not like I haven't done it before.

"Chad!" Chad jumped and went into some weird ninja pose.

"Calm down ninja boy, I just wanted to tell you something." He relaxed then smirked.

"What, people finally realized your show sucked, and it got canceled." He joked.

"No, I am going to be on Dancing With The Stars!"

"And I care why?"

"Well I just thought you would want to know who my dance _partner_ was." I said.

"Who is it?" He said getting curious.

"I don't think you wanna know."

"Sonny, please tell me!" He put on his persuading face.

"Okay fine! It's Zach Efron!" I screamed.

"WHAT!" Wow, someone sounds jealous.

"Why do you care?"

"I, um, uh."

"Save it, are you gonna come to the shows?" I said smiling.

"Maybe, if your lucky I might vote for you too."

"Really?"

"No."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Ugh! I'm out of here!' I stormed off the set and left him speechless.

**So maybe you know where this is going...JEALOUS CHAD! **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS or My First Kiss!**

**My First Week**

**Sonny's Prov**

**1 WEEK LATER**

** Me and Zach have become super close. We are like brother and sister basically. All week we have been rehearsing 8 hours a week over and over again doing the Cha Cha Cha. I lost about 5 pounds and have become a little more muscular. Zach gave me tips on what to eat, and how to stay healthy throughout the competition. Tonight was the night of the show and we were dancing to "My First Kiss". Everyone from Condor Studios came to support me, even Chad. I could see them sitting in the crowd. I was dressed as a school girl, and Zach was dressed as a school boy. We looked like super preppy stuck up people. I heard the audience clap as we took our places. We were standing by a locker, the floors lighted up, then he music started. (A/N heres the link to the dance they do. Http:/ www . Youtube. Com /wa tch?v =pL-GZfJ e7jk **had to put spaces in)

Chad's Prov

We all took our seats and waited for the show to begin. Their were a couple dancers before her, and I couldn't even imagine what Sonny was gonna wear. She informed us it was the Cha Cha Cha, and I listened to the song she was gonna dance to. It was pretty sexy, which made me worry about the dance. She only came to the studio once this week, and she spent everyday, all day with Zach. Probably making out. I shouldn't care, but I just like Sonny a lot. This is gonna be hard to watch.

They put up a couple lockers, I'm guessing for a school set. They blacked out the lights, and I could see two people go on stage and stand by the lockers. The floor lights came on and the regular lights came on, and basically every male in the room had there mouths hanging open. Sonny was in a very short plaid skirt, and her shirt, it wasn't even really a shirt. It was super tight. There was also a bow in her hair. She looked thinner, and a little more muscular. Then I looked at Zach who had on a white dress shirt, tie, and pants. Oh, and glasses? I finally got the big picture. The music started and Zach started to lean forward to Sonny and I cringed. Then she pushed his face away ad his glasses fell off. She slammed the locker shut, then walked down the stairs, swinging her hips. Everyone's eyes were on her. I almost got up and knocked Zach out every time they did something sexy. Especially when the were basically grinding into each other. Who knew Sonny was flexible? It was pure torture. The audience was clapping and cheering, while I sat their with my mouth hung open. This girl is gonna kill me. They music ended as Zach fell to the floor. Wow. Everyone stood up and did a standing ovation. Nico, Grady, and Tawni were screaming like crazy. They went up to each other and gave each other a huge hug that lasted forever. The went up to the judges breathing heavily. The judges said how much the loved it and gave out their scores which was 9, 9, and 8. I don't know if I can take this for weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS or I want you to!**

**Thanks for Stealing My Car**

**The Next Day**

**Sonny's Prov**

I was walking the the halls listening to my song "I want you to" I had to dance to this week on my i-pod. I looked down to press replay then slammed into someone. They put there hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Thanks." I said then looked up. Chad.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did great last night. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks Chad." I said surprised, then gave him a side way hug and continued walking. I got into the song and started singing.

"The moon was shining, on the lake at night..." I kept singing until I got to the cafeteria. I went to get a fro-yo then remember I wasn't allowed to have any. Hmm. Maybe if I just let this one slide. No no no. I can't. It will mess everything up. Mr. Condor informed me last week about the exercise room here, I never knew about, so I went their everyday. That's were I decided to go till I got ready.

**That Night**

Me and Zach were really close to getting booted out. Luckily, we are still in. My cast didn't come tonight since we wouldn't do anything. After we left I walked out of the building. All of the crowd already left, but paparazzi swarmed the front door. That's why smart little me used the back door. I walked down the dark alley to the parking lot as quickly as possible. Finally, I arrived at the parking lot and noticed something strange. My car wasn't their. Their was only one car in the parking lot and that freaked me out. Then I decided to turn around and head back until the car beeped it's horn. I started to pick up my pace, then the sound of a car door opening and closing sounded throughout the alley. Then footsteps, running footsteps. That made me run. I ran as fast as I could but not fast enough. The person put their hands on my shoulder, and pulled me to them, then put one hand on my mouth. I started to panic and take out the keys in my pocket. Then I heard his voice.

"Sonny! Calm down, it's just me." He let go of me, and I looked at him. My eyes adjusting to the dark. I let out a huge sigh of relief and gave him a huge hug.

"You know you almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, Munroe I didn't think you would freak." he responded while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ya because someone grabbing you in an alley is so normal Chad!" I yelled. I wasn't mad, I was just still scared to death. He gave me another hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'll try not to do it again." Then he pulled back.

"Chad."

"Ya."

"Where's my car?"

"Oh I had Devon take it back to the studio."

"Devon has my car! How am I gonna get home!"

"I'll drive you." He took my hand and pulled me back to the parking lot, and into the passenger seat. We both sat there in silence until we pulled into my drive-way. I grabbed the handle then turned around.

"Thanks Chad."

"For giving you a ride?" He asked knowing I was thinking of something different. I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"For taking my car." I said then hopped out and skipped to my door. What a crazy night.

**Sorry the chapters are so short, just wanna get this out their, Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS or I want you to!**

**It Was...Cute**

**Week 2**

**Chad's Prov**

I walked into the room with Devon, and Portlyn by my side. I noticed that the Randoms got front row. I was in the second row with my cast. We took our seats waiting for the show to start.

"I love how Sonny thinks she can dance. She's terrible. Ugly to, and she thinks she looks hot! Ha! Just because she goes on a diet and works out every second doesn't make you hot." Portlyn said. I was about ready to punch her in the face.

"Portlyn, what do you know." I said quietly. I couldn't fight with her here. I would have a bad rep.

"Well first of all she only eats fruits and vegetables now. So basically a vegetarian. She works out like 12 hours a day. Something bad is bound to happen to her. I mean look how thin she's getting.". Actually Sonny looked great she was perfect size. She was far from anorexia if thats what Portlyn was trying to say. She was far from even the slightest bit heavy to. Just perfect. I let Portlyn keep going on about it until the show was ready to start. We sat through about 4 dances then Sonny, and Zach came on getting ready for the quickstep. Sonny had on a huge pink fluffy dress, which only she could pull off. Zach had on another white dress shirt and black pants. Sonny took a seat on the steps, then the music started after announcing their names. (A/N Heres the link... **http:/ /www. Youtube .com/ watch?v=z47Xlm2kV6g) **It wasn't as sexy as the other one it was actually kind of...cute.

The audience loved it again, and they started yelling, and clapping. Portlyn just sat there with a glare on her face. The ended with Sonny on Zach's lap and the audience stood and clapped again. I looked over at Devon and he said "That girl is sexy! I don't care if shes on So Random or not!" I got that jealousy feeling in me. I was supposed to be the only one who liked her on the Falls. I looked at my other male cast members and they all had that same look on their face. They were all falling for Sonny. Great.

The received their scores which were an 8, 8, and 7. The criticized on Sonny technique a little, and the audience booed. After all the other dancers performed, Sonny and Zach got an encore and did the dance again. One side of me was hoping she didn't get kicked off, just so I could see her move like that. The other side wanted her off because I didn't want her moving like that with Zach. She told me they were like brother and sister but I know how Zach works.

**Sorry the chapters are so short, just wanna get this out their, Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS!**

**Week 3**

**Sonny's Prov**

I was so happy because we didn't get kicked off! I was walking into the dance studio with a coffee my hand. Zach looked at me then smiled, his gaze shifted tot he coffee then he frowned. I sipped the coffee as he started to walk over towards me. Then he grabbed the coffee and threw it in the trash.

"Hey! That was 3 bucks!" I yelled at him.

"I'll pay you back, but coffee is bad for you, even though it fits this week, since this week is...the waltz!" He said.

"Okay fine, and the waltz sounds like fun...I hope." I said while grabbing my heals out of my bag. "So what's the song?" I asked.

"Um, the song is "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop."." He said with a smirk on his face.

"So let me guess, the scene is going to be at a coffee shop."

"Yes."

"So can I have coffee?"

"No."

"Ugh!"

3 hours later we learned the whole dance. All we had to do was clean it the rest of the week. I can't wait to perform it!

Chad's Prov

I can't believe it's already week three and I in this building again. This time I managed to get front row tickets, AND they are going to announce I am here as the guest star kinda person. This week Sonny didn't come in the studio at all, which was kind of weird since she always came at least one day. I noticed the randoms walking in the door, and sitting on the opposite side of the room as me, front row. Five minutes later the rest of my cast entered. This time they sat in the first row right by the randoms. I didn't want to come by myself so I brought my brother. His name is Sterling and he is a year older than me. He isn't famous, so he isn't as jerky as me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Dancing With the Stars!" The host said while the lights dimmed. The judges took their seat before the announcer spoke again.

"Today's star guest is Chad Dylan Cooper." The audiences clapped and I waved around. I looked at the randoms, and they just glared. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out. It was a text from Tawni. It read: Stop thinking about yourself, and taking the spotlight away from sonny jerk! I looked at Tawni, and if looks could kill, well I wouldn't be here right now. I decided not to reply.

"First up is Sonny Munroe, and Zach Efron!" The audience clapped and I saw them make their way onto the stage. The music began and the audience fell in love with them. You could tell by the way everyone just starred and couldn't take their eyes off of them. (A/N Link to dance http:/ www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v=PkV_d_hNk2w)

They ended and it looked like they were making out behind the menu, which I almost fell off my chair, then she pulled back and laughed that cute laugh. I'll have to ask Sonny if it was real. The randoms stood up first then everyone else joined. The talked to the judges and Sonny got critiqued on her technique again. After that the host was talking about going to commercial then Sonny put up her leg and the host held it up. Even the old host gets to touch Sonny more than me. What the hell? They came back from commercial and they showed the scores which were 8,7, and 8.

"Is that your crush?" My brother asked while smirking.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Well you better get her before someone else does. If you don't ask her out in about a week I guarantee she will already be gone." I looked away from my brother. He is right. I have to ask her out.

**Sorry the chapters are so short, just wanna get this out their, Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS**

**I Wear My Sunglasses at Night**

**Sonny's Prov**

After the show I went to my dressing room and changed into jeans, boots, sunglasses and a jacket. I was to tired to go anywhere tonight, or eat dinner with the other dancers. Tonight I decided to walk out the front door. The had a read carpet going down the middle, and red ropes blocking it off for the stars to exit the building. Their were huge body guards everywhere. I walked down and no one recognized me since I had my hood up on my jacket, sunglasses on, and because I didn't have on any fancy clothes. Tawni, and Zora were waiting by the limo, while Nico and Grady were trying to persuade the driver to let them drive. I ran up to Tawni and hugged her and she actually hugged back a little, then I hugged Zora.

"Sonny, you did great." Tawni said.

"Ya we know, now let's go eat, I'm starving." Zora said while turning to get in the limo.

"Actually guys I was kind of hoping to go to sleep, I'm so tired." I said.

"Fine, well are you coming to the studio tomorrow." Tawni asked in a not caring voice.

"Ya, we don't start rehearsals till Wednesday." I told her.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow." She said while getting into the limo. The limo rode off, and I turned around and noticed their were still fans and paparazzi everywhere. I looked back up at the front doors, and noticed Chad and someone who looked a lot like Chad walk out. The paparazzi and fans went crazy. Thank god for sunglasses, and hoodies. Chad noticed me, after about 5 minutes of trying to get through people. Finally he reached me, and so did the other boy who looked like Chad.

"Hey Chad!" I yelled, over the much louder yelling.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I said HEY!" I yelled again.

"WHAT?" He yelled putting a hand by his ear like that would help. I took his hand and we ran down the alley to the parking lot. Chad took control and pulled me to his car. The other boy was about 2 feet ahead of us. Who is he? We got in with me in the passenger seat and Chad driving, and pulled out before anyone noticed.

"Well that was crazy." I said smiling.

"How are you smiling still?" The boy behind us asked.

"Should I not be smiling?" I asked turning towards him.

"Of course you should be smiling...you are Sonny." Chad said, glaring at his brother through the mirror.

"Awkward." I accidentally said out loud.

"Oh, I'm Sterling by the way, Chad's older brother." Sterling introduced himself and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sonny." I shook his hand while giggling.

"I know. So you and Zach look pretty cute together. I loved the kiss at the end." I glanced at Chad and he tightened his hands on the steering wheal. What is with him. I turned back to Sterling to respond..

"Awe thanks, but he's just like a brother to me actually, nothing more, and nothing less. And we didn't kiss." I said. Sterling was about to respond when I felt the car stop. I looked out the window and saw I was at my house. I heard the doors unlock, I knew that was my cue to get out.

"Nice to meet you Sterling. Thanks for the ride Chad." I opened the door and hopped out of the car. As soon as I took two steps away from the car he drove away. Wonder why he was being so weird tonight. As soon as I went into my room and layed on the bed, I passed out. And do you know what I was dreaming about? Well I wont tell you cause it would give everything away. So just let that go.

**Next Morning**

**Condor Studios.**

I pulled into the one and only Condor Studios. Tawni, Nico and Grady were already here since their cars were here. I got out and turned around into someones arms.

"AH!" I yelled.

"Sonny!"

"CHAD!"

"Sorry!"

"Stop scaring me!" I yelled then hit his shoulder.

"I said sorry okay!". He said while rubbing his shoulder a little

"What do you want." I said with an annoyed tone crossing my arms.

"I wanted to know if...you wanted to go to dinner with Mack falls tonight?" Chad asked.

"Dinner? With Mack Falls? No." I said then turned around to walk away.

"What if I said please?"

"The answer would still be no."

"I didn't even say please yet!" I turned around to look at him.

"Well say it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Sonny!"

"Peace out Chad!" Then I took off running. Did he really think I would go to dinner with Mack Falls? Maybe dinner with him, but not his cast.

**That Night**

After the results, I was in my dressing room getting ready to leave. We didn't get kicked out yet! Tonight me and Zach were going to eat with the producer. It's not a date, if that's what your thinking. The producer emailed us and asked us if we wanted to come, so we said yes. I put on a turquoise dress, that was tight around my chest then poofed out to my thigh. The top had sequins all over it. I put my hair up in a loose bun. I put on my red lipstick for the final touch, then grabbed my clutch and left. I walked out the front door, looking for the limo that we would bet taking. They said it was the only white one here. I looked around and realized all the people around me. The limo was across the street and Zach was just getting in. Gee thanks for waiting. I decided to make him wait longer for me so I went over to the fans and started signing autographs. I signed about 20 autographs before deciding to go to the other side of fans. When I started to walk over Chad was coming outside. He noticed me signing autographs and came over. The fans went even crazier as he took my hand and pulled me away from them.

Surprisingly even more camera flashes were going off. Chad was in a black tux. We looked both ways before crossing the street. Zach came out and walked up to us as we reached the side walked.

"What took you so long?" Zach demanded. "Do you want to look bad!" I was taken aback and as Chad was about to say something the producer came over.

"Actually Zach, I thought what she did was great. Taking time to show appreciation for your fans. If it did anything it all it made her look better. Hello Mr. Cooper. Zach, Sonny, ready to go?" He said while sliding into the limo after words. Zach turned around and got in the limo next.

"I'll see you later Chad. Goodnight." I said while smiling up at him.

"Sonny, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime?" He asked. My smile got even bigger if that was possible.

"That would be nice." I said. I went on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek then left to get into the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny's Prov

We were standing outside the restaurant, and saying our goodbyes to the producer. I turned to Zach and smiled a little.

"So, Zach, what now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm a little tired so I guess we will just head home." I nodded. That sounded fine by me. I took one step off the sidewalk before remembering something.

"Zach?"

"What?"

"We don't have a car. The producer took the limo."

"That is a problem."

"That it is." We walked over to sit on a bench as I pulled out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Zach asked.

"Chad." I said while looking through my contacts.

"Why Chad?" He asked. Okay someone is getting nosy.

"Because….."' Why did I pick Chad? We were going to go out and all, but what if he's busy? Whatever, I just want to get home. "Because I can." Nice line Sonny.

"Okay then." He said. I pressed the OK button and my phone started ringing.

"CDC here! Waz up!"

"Chad, its Sonny."

"Oh, hey Sonny, what's up?" I heard loud music in the background. Obviously at a party. I changed my mind. He shouldn't have to pick me up if he's at a party.

"N-never mind Chad." I spoke softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, never mind, I'll see you later." I hung up quickly.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"He was at a party; I didn't want to bother him." I said staring straight ahead.

"So, who do we call now?" I felt my phone start vibrating in my hand.

"Who is it?" Zach asked while trying to look.

"Chad." I said.

"Well are you going to answer it?"

"No."

"Why? We have to get home somehow. I don't want to be stuck out here all night with you. Bad enough I have to put up with you in the day." He said in disgust. His eyes widened as realization struck at what he said. I got up.

"Well don't worry about. I'm out of here." I ran down the side walk to who knows where through the huge crowd of people. I heard him yelling Sonny, but couldn't stop running. I was at least 10 blocks away from him. I found a small alley and slid down the wall, not caring how dirty my dress was going to get. Tears started to slide down my face. Five minutes later my phone rang. It was Chad again.

"Hello." I said through a whisper so he couldn't tell I was crying.

"Sonny, where are you?" He asked in concern.

"I don't know." I said with more tears coming down. It was obvious now I was crying.

"What do you mean, you don't know? What happened?" He asked with more urgency. I couldn't find any words through my tears.

"Sonny, I can't help you, unless you answer me." I was now sobbing. I was scared out of my mind.

" I…..I'm t-ten blocks down f-from the-the restaurant on f-forty second s-street. I-in the alley. P-please come g-get me." I sobbed.

"I'll be right there, god Sonny get out of the alley. How can you be so stupid?" He yelled. I hung up the phone. I stood up and ran a couple more blocks down. I don't want him to find me anymore. Someone else can find me. Not him, not Zach. I was in a neighborhood I have never been in before. The houses were small and old. The lawns needed a lot of work. It seemed deserted. I noticed an old playground and went over to it. No one was there. I went to the swings and sat down. This day turned out terrible.

My eyes started to close after 10 minutes. I walked over to a bench that had white paint chipping off and laid down. Was I scared something bad was going to happen to me? Yes. Was I scared of being kidnapped? Yes. Was I scared of being raped? Yes. I was scared of many things. Right now, all I could do was close my eyes and hope for a better tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chad's Prov

I can't believe I yelled at Sonny like that. Honestly though, does she want something bad to happen to her. I left the party I was at, quickly and drove to the restaurant first. Zach was sitting on a bench on his phone. I rolled down my window.

"Zach!" I yelled.

"Chad?" He asked then ran over to my car hanging up his phone.

"Get in." I growled.

"What happened to Sonny?" I asked as soon as he closed the door.

"I said some things I shouldn't have to her, and she took off running."

"Why did she call me the first time?"

"We needed a ride."

"Why didn't she ask me?"

"She felt bad or something because it sounded like you were at a party." Sonny should know I would do anything for her. I counted down the blocks, and as soon as we parked by the alley we got out.

"Sonny?" I yelled. No response. I started to panic.

"She's not here." Zach said.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I said while we ran back to my car. We continued down the street until we entered a neighborhood. No one was around, and everything seemed eerie. We passed a small playground, and then I heard Zach.

"Stop the car!" He yelled. I slammed on the brakes, and turned to him.

"What?" I yelled.

"Someone's over there." He while looking at a bench. I noticed someone with dark hair, and a bright turquoise dress lying on the bench. It was Sonny. We took off running towards her. I slowed down as I got closer and kneeled beside her cold body. My hand went to her cheek and stroked it gently, while Zach was standing a foot away looking awkward. Sonny started to stir awake, and then her eyes fluttered open. She jerked away, in shock as she saw us.

"Chad?" She whispered.

"The one and only." I told her as I picked her up bridal style. I set her in the back seat, then me and Zach got up front. She was quiet almost the whole ride home. Zach didn't say a word since we found her. First we stopped at Zach's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Chad." He said while getting Zach walked to the back door and made ahand motion that told Sonny to roll down the window. She hesitated at first then clicked the button.

"Sonny, I'm sorry I was so rude to you. I didn't mean it, I do like spending time with you. I was just frustrated. I hope you can forgive me sometime." Sonny nodded her head then opened the car door. She closed it, and then gave Zach a half hug, then opened the passenger door, and hopped in. I smirked at her before pulling away back onto the street.

"Why didn't you ask me to pick you up?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own SWAC or DWTS**

**What a Night**

**Sonny's Prov**

"Why didn't you ask me to pick you up?" Chad asked. Good question Chad.

"Well, it sounded like you were somewhere, like at a party or something, so I didn't want to bother you." I said staring out to window. He didn't say anything after that. We pulled into my drive-way.

"Sonny, I need you to know, that if you ever need anything, please just call me." Chad said finally.

"I promise. And I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's fine." He said turning his gaze to the windshield. "So what dance are you doing next week?"

"Um, I think the Rumba." I leaned over, kissed his cheek and hopped out of the car. After I shut the door, he rolled down his window. "Oh, by the way Chad, it's a super sexy dance. Maybe you shouldn't go." I took off running towards my house after that. I was struggling to find the keys when someone wrapped there arms around me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Munroe." I stopped what I was doing and just leaned back into him. I turned around to face him, and he kissed my forehead and left.

"Come on Sonny! The competition isn't getting any easier. You have to know the steps!" Zach yelled.

"I'm trying! Okay? I just need to go over them again!" I yelled back. We made up and all but we were still kinda mad at each other.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Right foot first!"

"Ugh!"

"Do it again!" He yelled. "No! Look Sonny, right, left, twist! It's not that complicated."

"Okay, you need to calm down!"

"Well you need to get the steps right!" We totally forgot that people were filming us. Great.

"I'm going for a walk." I said.

"You don't have time for a walk, we need to rehearse." I walked out the door and slid down the wall. This is not going well.

I was in my dressing room getting ready for the show, when Zach walked in.

"Sonny, look, I'm sorry for being so mean to you and all. I'm just trying to make you a better dancer. It's not personal." I looked up at him as he walked up to my side.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Alright good. Were on next so meet me in the wings."

"Okay." I touched up my make-up a little and left to go to the wings, or side of the stage, whatever you would like to call it. The host called us out and we got into our position. This time the stage was round, and the people sat below stage height. If you mess up, everyone knows.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Zach Efron, and Sonny Munroe!" Everyone applauded.

Chad's Prov

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Zach Efron, and Sonny Munroe!" Everyone applauded. Sonny looked cute as always. I don't see how this was going to be sexy in any way. Sonny is to outgoing. It's just not her personality. The music started and Zach started walking down the aisle towards the stage. **(A/N Link to dance! Http: / www. Youtube. com/watch?v= dFY63dtVWTQ)**

So maybe I was a little mistaken. Sonny ca be very sexy. All the guys practically fell out of there seats watching her. Hah suckas, to bad she's mine. After they were done they received there scores which was 7, 8, and 8. (A/N I know they got different scores in the video, but I thought they deserved better so ya). After the show was over, I walked outside to wait for Sonny since our date was tonight. I turned around when I heard screaming and yelling. Sonny was walking outside and a black dress that went down to her thighs and sunglasses with black heals. She looked amazing. (**A/N Heres the link if you want to see it. http:/www. /pi ctures/vIBG7 QF3Qjo/De mi+Lovato+ Leaves+He r+H otel/L828 KbXcD e3/D emi+ Lov ato).**

I saw a group of boys shouting at her. "Sonny! Marry me!" "Sonny! Be my date to prom!" Sonny! I love you!". Yes I know that Sonny would never go out with them, but I did still get a tad jealous. I was shocked when she made her way over to them. I started walking over to her as she was getting her picture with them. I finally reached her and slung my arm around her waist.

"Sorry boys, but I would like to take m'lady to our date, sorry." They all looked mad, and glared at me. Sonny was actually laughing. We finally walked away and I pulled her into the limo.

"Someone was jealous." Sonny said smirking at me.

"Was not, we had reservations we had to get to." I lied smoothly.

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Yes, Really."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!" I yelled back. We started laughing like crazy. I picked sushi since I knew about Sonny's crazy diet, which is crazy by the way.

"Why are you on a diet?" I asked her while sitting at the restaurant.

"Um...well...because, I need to stay in shape. That's all." Her voice got really high. Liar.

"Sonny, I know your not telling the truth."

"Well, I might have read some tween weekly magazines, and maybe, possibly looked up what people were saying about me...and a lot of them said I was fat. So I went on a diet." I almost choked on my food when she said fat.

"Chad, you okay?"

"Sonny! You are no where near fat! You never were!"

"That's not what the world thinks."

"Sonny, there obviously jealous. Hasn't anyone told you to never go on the internet or read magazines while your a star. People just say hurtful things. I mean look, I may have some people who don't like me. So one day I did what you did, and looked at what people were saying. It was hurtful because first of all they are judging me from paparazzi, and because they don't like me they say mean stuff. Instead they could just not say anything bad about a star they don't like. But everyone seems to like letting everyone know how they feel about a certain star. They just forget that we are people too, we look at the sites sometimes, and we get hurt after reading them. They think it doesn't bug us. Well, look what your doing. Your going on a stupid diet because people who aren't a fan of you said your fat." I told Sonny. She looked at me with wide eyes. I just laughed. "It's the truth." I said.

After the date I was walking Sonny up to her front door. She leaned in to kiss my cheek but I turned my head just in time for us to kiss on the lips. We both paused then starting kissing each other as electricity shot through me. We pulled away for lack of oxygen. I smiled at her, then said good night, and left. What a night.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own SWAC.

Sonny's Prov

"Sonny, and Zach you are safe!" The host announced. I threw my arms around Zach and hugged him for a little then let go. I can't believe we are still in! After the show I met up with Tawni, Nico and Grady up front. We decided that we were going to have dinner tonight together. Chad couldn't come today because he had extra shooting to do. He said he would try to watch it from his I-phone, but his director will probably flip. After we hopped into the limo struggling through fans and paparazzi we drove to a steak house.

"Sonny, I thought you were vegetarian now?" Nico asked.

"I quit like two days ago." I informed him.

"Good, you will finally be able to look normal again." Grady said laughing. We all laughed, and joked about what ever we could till we reached the restaurant. Somehow people found out where we were eating, so we got mobbed and had to leave. We ended up eating fast food, while sitting in the limo avoiding fans running up to the windows.

"So what are we dancing this week?" I asked Zac.

"Well it is TV theme music week, so we are dancing the Fox Trot to Charlies angels." He said while putting the CD in the stereo.

"Cool. Is it fun?"

"Well kind of, but I will make it fun. It is theme week so the judges shouldn't be that harsh." he reassured me.

Chad's Prov

Sonny and I didn't go on any dates this week since Zach went over board on the rehearsal schedule. Sonny texts me saying the judges wont like the dance but Zach says they will. I hope the judges give them good scores. So here I am sitting third row from the dance floor. I know right? Third row! How did I get third row you ask? Well because Sonny's admirers took out all of the seats. Freaks.

"Dancing the Fox Trot, Zach Efron, and his partner Sonny Munroe." The voice came out of a speaker on a table. Zach was sitting at a desk, but I couldn't find Sonny anywhere.

**(Link to Dance http:/ www. Youtube. com /watch?v=2IpePVXyhlE))**

All of a sudden the music started and Sonny rose from behind the judges. To me it looked like a lot of fun since they went all disco. The judges didn't look to happy though, and by the looks of Sonny's face she knew it. They ended and got a standing ovation then went to see the judges.

The first judge hated it. I felt bad for Sonny, she looked heartbroken. Then the second judge spoke as the audience continued to boo.

"Well, you energy lights up a room, especially that smile. But I did not like that dance. Not at all." Sonny was smiling a little, then bit her bottom lip. The third judge was talking and it was obvious Sonny zoned out.

After that I took Sonny out to eat. She looked a little zoned out still.

"Sonny you did great!" I told her.

"Thanks." She said quietly looking down.

"Okay, I am just going to come out and say this. Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend." I said while taking her hand. She looked up shocked. Then after a short pause she shook her head yes. We both got up and I gave her a huge hug, then a kiss.

"You know Sonny, you smile brights up a room." I said smiling.

"Oh shut up Cooper." She said laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR DWTS**

**Tango**

Sonny's Prov

"Do it again." Zach said sounding frustrated.

"Can you do it with me? I'm just guessing the steps now." I said. He taught me one part of the dance in about five seconds, and he wants me to do it. What the hell?

"Alright, can you just get it this time." He said.

"I will if you teach right this time." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said.

I was walking through the studio freaking out that I didn't have enough practice time. I decided to ask Marshal for the week off. I entered his office, but found Nico and Grady there.

"What are you guys doing in Marshals office?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look who's back G!" Nico said. They ran up to me and hugged me. "Are you staying around longer this week?" Grady asked.

"Actually I was trying to get the week off."

"Oh. Well are you staying today?" Nico asked.

"Yep. I'll see you in the prop house?" They nodded and I walked out. I started going over the dance in my head a thousand times, and didn't realize I was actually dancing until I heard laughing. I stopped immediately and saw Portlyn about 3 feet away from me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sonny, it is so funny that you think Chad like's you. I mean he didn't ask you out until you started being all "sexy" as the guy's would say on the dance floor. He doesn't like you for you you are Sonny. It's true. Oh and if you expect to get an actual good score, I suggest you go on a diet. You don't want Zach to break his back, do you?" I grimaced at her and then she left.

Maybe she was right, Chad didn't like me till this Dancing With the Stars happened. Maybe I should just tell him we need to be separated for a while until the show is over. I walked to my dressing room, and stood in front of a mirror. I turned to the side. I'm not fat. Or am I? Maybe I just can't see it. Just then Tawni walked in. She saw me, and I jumped away as if nothing happened.

I could see concern in her face as she walked towards me.

"Sonny, what were you doing?" She asked.

"Just looking at my clothes." I said in a high-voice.

"Look Sonny, I heard your conversation with Portlyn. Your not fat, at all, not even a little bit.

"Thanks Tawni, but something else she said really got me thinking."

"What?"

"She said Chad only liked me because I was being "sexy" on the dance floor. Which I can see because he hardly talked to me before this unless we were fighting." Tawni's eyes widened slightly.

"Sonny, that's your call, I don't want to be involved in your relationship."

"Do you think he likes me for me."

"I'm positive." She said then left. What I didn't know, and never found out was that Chad listened to the whole conversation.

"Dancing the Tango, Zach Efron and his partner Sonny Munroe." The announcer said. I ignored Chad this whole week. He has been calling me like crazy, and texting. He probably didn't show up tonight. The music started and the thoughts drifted.

(Link to dance REMOVE SPACES http:/www. Youtube. com/watch?v=SCLcZ8afkPw)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this is so short! The next chapter will be really long! Please review! I do not own SWAC or DWTS!

One of you asked how I felt about Bristol beating out Brandi. I wasn't to surprised about it because of all of the politics going on right now so she does have a better chance then the others. I don't think it's fair because they all improved so much, but I think Brandi should not have been kicked off. The show is starting to be not about dancing but popularity. In **MY** opinion I think Brandi improved much more than Bristol, but thats only **my** opinion. Either way I am voting for Kyle and Lacey 100%. I think they have improved the most.

I am a dancer as well, I danced for Pittsburgh ballet theatre, American Ballet Theater, and Ballet Met. So dance improvement wise, I think either Kyle, or Brandi should win. But now that Brandi is gone I am with Kyle. Jennifer is a stunning dancer. She had improved a lot to, but I just like the fun that Kyle and Lacey bring to the dance floor. This is all just **MY** opinion, so I understand completely if you feel differently. Someone just asked me how I felt so that's all I'm saying. Please don't be offended by any of this if you disagree! I love you all!

Sonny's Prov

Come Over

__"EIGHT!" said the first judge.

"SEVEN!" yelled the second judge.

"EIGHT!" the third judge yelled. I hugged Zach. I was happy but we could have done a lot better. We ran to our dressing rooms to get ready for the Rock n' Roll dance marathon. We had to dance for a certain amount of time. You kept dancing until the judges held up a card with your name. That means your out. The longer you stay in, the more points you win. I had a black, yellow, purple, and pink puffy skirt, a matching sports bra, and bright yellow tennis shoes. Zach was wearing a yellow dress shirt, and gray pants with black shoes.

We were all called onto stage and we took our position under our assigned spot light. The music started and everyone started dancing. We did some incredible tricks that I thought was super scary at first and was still scared I was going to break my neck.

( Link to dance http:/www. Youtube. com/watch?v=2D4UBt643FM REMOVE SPACES)

We were going great, but we were the fourth elimination. We received some pretty good extra points so that's good. After that I went back stage to change. Today I decided I just wanted to go see a movie by myself for some me time. Even if I might look like an idiot going alone I don't really care.

I snuck out the back door and ran to my car quickly. I unlocked it and jumped in. While I was on my way to the movie theater I heard my phone Moo. I looked at it and it was a text from Chad.

_"Good job tonight, you were great as always. I miss you a lot, please call me. Where did you go?" _

I didn't text back till I was parked.

_"Thanks. I thought you wouldn't go. I miss you too. I'm at the movie theater." _I sent the text and went inside the theater unnoticed. I took off my sunglasses when I went inside and saw a shocked expression on the girl working there.

"Hi miss. Munroe, what would you like?" She said starstruck.

"Hi, um can you not tell anyone I'm here? And I would like one ticket to (Movie name here)." I replied.

"Sure! Um here you go." she said still in shock. I grabbed my ticket and walked inside the theater. I checked my phone before turning it off and saw I had a text from Chad again.

_"Can you stop by my house after?" _I texted back quickly.

_"Sure." _

The movie started and I sat back and enjoyed. After the movie I got up and walked out of the theater only to be blinded by paparazzi. I couldn't really understand what they were saying but there were about 50 of them. I tried to make my way through them but they wouldn't move. I took out my phone and dialed my body guard that I never use.

He came about 10 minutes later, and so did news reporters. My body guard brought about 3 other ones to help clear a path for me. I thanked them before I got into my car safely.


	13. Chapter 13

_** First off, I would like to say, CONGRATS TO JENNIFER GREY! I can't believe DWTS is over already. I also want to say CONGRATS TO KYLE for coming in second place! **_

_** Also thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please check out my other stories and REVIEW! If any of you have ANY ideas at all for this story please tell me. I will happily look over them, and if I like them, add them into my story! Thanks for the support**_

_** Love always,**_

_** J.S.P.L.O.V.E.**_

_**=D Okay so enough from me, on with the story! I do not own SWAC or DWTS**_

Sonny' Prov

Rehearsals

I was standing on Chad's front porch waiting for him to answer the door. Truth is, I didn't really want to be here right now. I wanted to be in bed sleeping. I mean I am exhausted! Finally Chad answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey! Come on in. I missed you." He said as I walked into his home.

"I missed you to." I said then wrapped my arms around his neck. He lead us to the living room, and we sat beside each other.

"Before we talk about anything else, I want to know why you have been ignoring me?" He said seriously.

"Well it's going to sound really stupid, and embarrassing but I had a conversation kind of with Portlyn." I waited for his reaction.

"Let me guess, she said I just likes you because you looked sexy on the dance floor right?" I was shocked he knew.

"Um, yeah." I admitted looking down.

"Sonny, I can't believe you believed her. I have liked you since we played musical chairs. Maybe even way before that. I just never had the courage to ask you out until a couple weeks ago." He said sincerely.

"I believe you, I was just frustrated with every thing going on, and I started that um...diet again." I said the last part really low so he couldn't really hear what I said.

"What was that last part?" He asked curious.

"Nothing." I said.

"Sonny?"

"Fine! I started on my diet again!" I shouted on accident. Chad looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?" He said quietly.

"Because Portlyn said I was fat okay."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Chad...I"

"Sonny, if you don't stop dieting, I will make you stop. It's bad for you, especially since your already super skinny. Just promise me you will stop." He took my hands looking into my eyes.

"I promise." I said finally.

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Today I brought Chad to rehearsals. I thought it would be a good experience for him to see what actually goes on.

"Okay Sonny, this week is the Paso Doble, and the Cha Cha Cha with some other dancers. But today we are focusing on the Paso Doble." Zach turned on his computer, and Mel B's Paso Doble from season 5 popped up. "And this is the one we are doing. This Paso Doble is like the hottest thing ever. Oh crap, you got to be hot." Zach said jokingly.

"Hah hah hah Zach! That was so funny!" I said sarcastically. Chad was sitting at a table in the front of the room observing. I had know clue what he was thinking this whole time.

"Now Sonny, this dance is very tough, and aggressive, and sexy and basically all things you are not." Zach informed me. I grimaced at him. I heard Chad coughing, and we turned to him. He looked pretty upset. I gave him a questioning look, and he just looked away. Whatever, I got a Paso Doble to learn.

I put on my heals, and we started learning the steps.

"Okay so left, right, turn?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now do it." He said. I did the steps and he criticized the whole time. We were running through the dance once and I twisted my ankle a weird way and fell.

"OUCH!" I yelled then laughed. I heard Chad get up, but then Zach told him to leave me alone. I laid there for a little then finally got up.

"You okay?" Zach asked.

"Yep, let's do it again." I said. After rehearsals I got into Chads car.

"Don't you think he was a little tough on you?" He asked.

"Nope, he's always like that." I said as if it was nothing.

"Well I don't think I am going to one of your rehearsals for a little while." He said.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I didn't like seeing you in pain." He stated.

"Aw! Chad! Your such a hopeless romantic!" I cooed.

"But a hot one!" He said proudly.

"Whatever helps you act in the day." I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I thought I would just put this on real quick! I do not own SWAC or DWTS**_

_**Sonny's Prov**_

_**Cha Cha Cha**_

"Dancing the Paso Doble is Zach Efron, and his partner Sonny Munroe." The audience aplauded. Me and Zach were on the highest part of the stage standing, waiting for the music to begin.

(LINK TO DANCE → http:/www. Youtube. com/watch?v=p712wU_NKtE REMOVE SPACES)

The audience loved it, and I hoped the judges did to. Tonight Mel was actually judging. After we spoke to the judges we went to get our scores.

Mel gave us a 10! I hugged Zach tightly and he kissed my forehead. Carrie Ann gave us a 9, which I was happy about, and the other two gave us 8. I still thought we did pretty could. We ran back stage to get ready for the Cha Cha. After hours of rehearsing this with the other dancers I hope we get it perfect. Zach said to think of it as our encore dance. We were team Kristi so we tried our best every rehearsal. The other girls are professional so I might look kind of bad.

"Dancing the Cha Cha Cha Team Kristi!" We were all dressed in suits and the girls had hats on. But then we get to rip off our costume, and underneath is a pink dress.

(LINK TO DANCE → http:/ www. / watch?v=5XiqyXi1SzE -REMOVE SPACES!)

After we were done Kristi and the judges were pretty impressed. We received straight 8's.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR DWTS!**_

_**Corbin**_

_**Sonny's Prov**_

__"So this week we have to dance two dances. The Jive, and the Viennese Waltz. Now there is a catch." Zach went over to the stereo and put in a CD. He pressed the play button and just stood there.

"Nothing's playing." I said confused.

"Exactly. We aren't going to know what song we are dancing the Jive to, until about 20 minutes before the performance." He pressed stop, and my mouth was wide open.

"So we have to be exactly together?"

"Perfectly." He nodded his head.

"Great, let's do this!" I shouted trying to be enthusiastically. We rehearsed it until it was almost perfect the next couple days.

"Now Sonny, you can't be distracted by the music so I brought in a guest to help you with this." I nodded my head. "This is my friend Corbin, we were in a movie together." Corbin walked in smiling, and we hugged each other.

"Now we are going to run through the dance, okay?" Zach asked.

"Well what is Corbin supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just do the dance, and you will find out." We started the dance and then all of a sudden a loud horn blew in my hear. I fell to the floor in shock, while Corbin and Zach laughed. I looked up to see Corbin with a horn in his hand. I grabbed his leg and pulled him down making him fall.

"Who's laughing now!" I said getting up.

"Okay, so Sonny while you are dancing Corbin is going to try and distract you. Let's do it again." We started dancing again and this time Corbin had bubbles! What the hell! He kept blowing them in my face.

"Your lucky I like bubbles!" I yelled laughing.

"Focus Sonny." Zach yelled. Next time we did it Corbin came into the room, in speedos! Oh my god! I started laughing like crazy and so did Zach. It was obviously unexpected for him to. He finally left and me and Zach started again. Corbin came in fully dressed with a leaf blower. LEAF BLOWER! He put it in front of us, and air was flying into our face. It was so hard to dance and not laugh to death! The last time he came in, he was playing basketball around us, and I fully ignored him.

After that crazy insane rehearsal I went over Chads house. I told him about everything that Corbin did, and he laughed with me about everything. I told him how boring the Viennese Waltz was and he just laughed.

Me and Zach were jumping on the couch in the little room where the stars, and dancers wait. The host started talking "Up first, they still don't know what song they are dancing too, however it's Zach and Sonny, and here's a look at what they went through. They showed a video of a lot of things that happened during rehearsal, including Corbin, which the audience got a huge laugh out of. We finally got our song and had 15 minutes to rehearse it. No joke. We ran back to stage and got ready.

"Welcome back to Dancing With The Stars, the time for our first instant dance has arrived. Less than 15 minutes after Zach and Sonny got there crash course in the corner, here they are." The host announced. The music began and Zach started.

(LINK TO DANCE → http:/www. Youtube. com/watch?v=VC_rvPqJHVs&feature=related –REMOVE SPACES)


	16. Chapter 16

_**I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR DWTS OR STEP UP!**_

_**Salsa**_

_**Sonny's Prov**_

"THAT WAS FANTASTIC!" The last judge yelled. All of the judges loved our jive. They said it was one of the best instant jives they have ever seen, which is a HUGE honor! After that we ran to the room, to get our scores.

"10!"

"10!"

"10!" We received perfect scores! I hugged Zach and then we jumped up and down like little kids.

"Okay, enough jumping around, go get ready for the waltz." The host told us smiling. We ran back to change, and then we went over the dance. It was finally our turn and we went to the stage hand in hand.

"Dancing the Viennese Waltz, is Zach Efron, and his partner Sonny Munroe."

(LINK TO DANCE → http:/www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v=DOon-oRmlgw REMOVE SPACES)

"9!"

"9!"

"9!" We received straight nines which was absolutely amazing! We headed back stage after the show, and got changed to leave.

Me and Zach were walking down a hall backstage talking to each other. I had on a simple white dress, and Zach was wearing a suit.

"Good job tonight Sonny, you really are improving. Your technique still needs a little work but we have a week to work on it." Zach said breaking the silence.

"Zach, enough. Tonight is supposed to be about having fun, nothing to do with technique or worries. What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Um, nothing." He said.

"Some with us!" I said facing him.

"What?"

"So Random, Chad, and me are going to dinner tonight. You should come. It will be fun!" I said.

"I don't want to intrude on anything."

"Please!" I gave him my signature smile.

"Fine." I took his hand and I skipped to the doors. We let go, and he opened the door for me, and we walked out. There were the same amount of fans and paparazzi as always. I noticed Tawni waving me on from a black limo. I took Zach's hand again, and pulled him towards the limo. We jumped in, and I everyone was there.

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, I brought Zach along. He had no where to go." I said as I took a seat by Chad. He smiled at me, and I saw Tawni making flirty faces at Zach. Maybe I could get them together.

"Hi Chad." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"Hey, you were great tonight." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Thank you." I said, and then rested my head on his shoulder. We arrived at the restaurant, and I noticed what everyone was wearing. Tawni had on a pink dress, Zora had on a blue skirt, and white top. All of the boys had on suits, except different color shirts. Grady had on a red one. Nico had on a blue one, Zach had on a light pink one, and Chad had on a plain white one. Hey, we matched! Tawni and Zach matched to...hmm. We walked in and I noticed a dance floor in the back. There were many people, some dancing the salsa, and others eating. I loved the atmosphere.

(LINK TO RESTAURANT → http:/ . com/lh/photo/A3jB_pGNo2qdEeSARQJcGA -REMOVE SPACES)

We took our seats at a table, and a waitress took our order immediately. We ate our food, and talked about everything. Zach and Tawni got along really well. I think they like each other. We were all just sitting there and I finally listened to the music in the background. It was "everything I can't have". I looked around and saw a boy about my age come over to me.

"Would you like to dance." I didn't look at the others, I actually really wanted to.

"Sure!" I yelled over the music. We stood up, and went to the center of the floor. We started dancing the salsa, and it was so much fun. After about five minutes I looked over and saw Chad dancing with and older women, he didn't look to happy.

Then I noticed Tawni dancing with some guy, and Zach dancing with a girl about his age. I tried to block it out and have fun. My partner started to dance away, and I turned to dance away off the floor, but Chad grabbed my hand.

"I didn't know you could salsa." I told him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said smiling.

"That's surprising considering how much you talk about yourself." I joked.

"Hah hah!" He laughed.

Everyone started to circle around us. I noticed Tawni and Zach walk on and start to dance. A lot of other people started to dance too. I noticed Zach and Tawni, and they seemed really into each other. Tawni came over to me, and walked me away off the dance floor.

(HERE IS THE WHOLE DANCE SCENE → http:/www. Youtube. com/watch?v=ZpZre8vJ-Co&feature=related -REMOVE SPACES-)


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny's Prov

Almost Over

"Dancing the Samba is Zach Efron, and his partner Sonny Munroe!" The host announced. We got into position and the music started as the audience went crazy.

(Link to dance – http:/ / watch?v=p CUJF7fSPZ k&feature=related Remove spaces)

"So this is freestyle, and we are dancing to the tootsie roll, because it's fun and outgoing, kind of like how people explain you." Zach explained. Freestyle was always my favorite to watch so I was excited to do it!

Zach was teaching me a lot of the steps before we learned the dance.

"DO you know how to coffee grind?"

"Whats that?" I asked laying on the floor, after my fail attempt at the worm. He showed me, and I just put my head back down. Free style was hard.

"Now basically you are going to do a back flip."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Now my hand is going to grab your leg, and then I am going to toss you over my hand. You have to really pull up your body though."

"Oh my god." I said standing there started to get nervous. We got into position.

"5, 6 ,7" Zach was ready to flip me, but I jumped away.

"Are we really doing this." I asked. He looked at me in a "I'm serious" way.

"Yes, it's really not that hard Sonny. Now 5 6 7 and." I flipped over his arm, and landed. Yay!

"See, not that hard." He said.

"Next we have the most consistent performers of the season, Sonny, and Zach." The host announced as we laid sideways on a couch. After commercial break we headed down to stage. We got in our positions, and the audience went wild before the announcer said anything. I guess everyone wanted to see my freestyle really bad, because everyone from condor studios was here. They all got front row tickets so I could see them easily.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dancing the freestyle, is Zach Efron, and his partner Sonny Munroe." The announcer said. Zach was standing on the judges table, and the judges were already smiling. The music started and the audience went even wilder.

(Link to Dance - http:/w m/watch?v=nS4ES 7Gqu84 REMOVE SPACES)

We finished and the audience went insane, me and Zach hugged and went over to the judges.

"Sonny, the tootsie roll, one of my favorites!" The older judge said smiling, everyone laughed.

"The freestyle, you gotta come out, and do what you wanna do, what you feel good doing, or what gives you confidence to do. And that's what you did. Now I'm not a great lover of booga loo dancing but this was great, fun, and great entertainment, and I loved it." The audience applauded, and I said thank you.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! TRULY EXPLOSION, AND ENTERTAINMENT. Amazing charisma, in your element, and I loved it" The second judge yelled, and the audience clapped again.

"First of all Len, it's called old school hip hop." The third judge said to the second, and everyone laughed. "And let me just tell you this old girl is very proud of you, THE FRESH PRINCESS OF DANCING WITH THE STARS!" She finished and the audience, and Zach and I screamed.

"There you go, now go back and get your scores guys. We ran back and waited for our scores.

"10!"

"10!"

"10!" The judges yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot going on. I hope you like this chapter please review!

I do not own SWAC or DWTS

Unexpected

Sonny's Pov

"So Sonny, next week is the finals, and your in. Are you like totally excited?" Tawni asked, as we were eating dinner with Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad, and Zach. Tawni, and Zach are now together so Zach comes everywhere Tawni goes.

"Um, yep I guess." I replied taking a bite of my lobster. I looked at my phone, and it was 10:30pm. I had to go to the store before it closed at 11 to get some Tylenol.

"Sorry, I got to go guys." I said getting up, and grabbing my stuff.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

"Um, store." I laid down enough money to cover my food, and went over to kiss Chad on the cheek, and left.

I walked to the store quickly without being noticed. After I was done I walked out to the parking lot and saw a car that looked a lot like Tawni's. I called her number and saw something light up in the car. Were they spying on me? I jogged over to the car, and knocked on the window three times. The door opened and I saw everyone squished in the back.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Grady said, and Zora smacked him.

"You guys thought I was lying." I stated. They just looked at each other and I turned away, walking back to my car. I got in, and pulled out going over the speed limit a little trying to get away from there. I phone started to vibrate and I saw it was Chad.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry okay. I was just worried."

"No you thought I was lying."

"Where are you?"

"Driving."

"Well, come to my house."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Bye." I hung up, and did a U turn and drove to Chad's house. I pulled in the drive-way, and got out of the car. I got to his door, and knocked but no one answered. I knocked a couple more times and decided to try to door knob. It was open so I walked in.

I wasn't expected to see what I saw though. Zach had his hands around Chad's neck, and Tawni was screaming telling them to stop. I ran over to Zach and try to push him away, but he knocked me off my feet with his arm. My head smacked against the marble. Everyone froze, and Chad came over to me. My vision started fading in and out, and Chad was talking to me, but I didn't know what he was saying. Tawni was still screaming, and Zach was on the phone. After I took all of that in, I blacked out.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a lot going on. I hope you like this chapter please review!

I do not own SWAC or DWTS

**This is NOT the last chapter!**

Finale

Sonny's Pov

I woke up in a room that was pretty familiar, but I couldn't place it. I began to sit up slowly but had a huge headache. Ouch. I got up slowly, and saw I was in pink pj's, but they weren't mine. Okay, this is kind of weird. I opened the bedroom door and peered down a long hallway. I've been here before, but I just couldn't remember. I trailed down the hallway and came in contact with a staircase.

I walked down the staircase slowly and heard the sound of a TV on the right, and voices on the left. I needed Tylenol so bad right now. I continued my journey down the stairs until I touched the floor. I finally recognized this place as Chad's house. Walking towards the voices, I ended up in the kitchen. I saw movement in the dining room, but I went to a cupboard where I knew where the Tylenol would be.

I grabbed it and set it on the counter and grabbed a glass of water. I took off the cap, and reached in to grab a pill. Once I grabbed it my head hurt extremely bad making me drop the container and the pills spilled everywhere. The pain became less as people's footsteps entered the kitchen.

"Sonny are you alright?" Chad asked helping me pick up the pills.

"I'm fine, my head just really hurts. What happened?" I asked.

"Zach accidentally pushed you and you smacked your head on the floor. We had a doctor come over and he said you were fine." Tawni said. I didn't miss the look Chad was giving to Tawni. Was Tawni lying to me?

"Oh Okay. What time is it?' I asked.

"10:30." Chad said as we both stood up.

"I have to go." I announced running up the stairs to grab my stuff. I came back down and they tried to talk me into staying but I had to get home. My mom was probably freaking out right now.

…...

"Okay so for the final dance we have to pick our favorite dance from all of the dances." Zach told me.

"How about the waltz?" I asked.

"Well it was cute, but slow."

"How about the quick step?"

"Cute. But..."

"Not final performance material." I finished.

"Well my favorite was the tango."

"Okay. Tango it is." I stated.

…...

"Let's start round one with the girl who placed second on last night judges leader board. Condor Star Sonny Munroe, and her partner Zach Efron." The host announced. I gave Zach a hug. Then we went to break.

"All right welcome back to the finale of Dancing With The Stars. In this round of the competition the judges will be ranking our stars comparing them to each other as they dance back to back. Now since they already scored these dances earlier in the season, tonight each judge will be deciding which is best, second best, third best using there ten, nine, and eight panels only ounce. We just saw the video of our last girl standing, now here she is." We got into positions and I saw everyone sitting in the huge crowd. My mom, Chad, Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora, Mack Falls, Marshal, Mr. Condor, and many more cheering me on. I felt so happy just knowing I made it this far, with the help of my fans of course.

(Link to dance: http:/ /watch?v=JrJ UiUkP _Bg )

"Dancing the Tango, Zach Efron, and his partner Sonny Munroe." Then the music started and we lost ourselves in the music. We finished and the audience went wild. We walked up the the judges, and I waved to Chad. Then my focus was on the judges.

"Let''s go to our judges, started with our head judge, Len?" The host said.

"Sonny, I just, tell you what, you come out with such a great attitude. You come out, go for the win. Your not worried if you go wrong, your not thinking playing it safe, you come out straight out, full on, full of energy. That's why you are such an exciting dancer to watch." He finished. I was smiling 100%.

"Thank You." I said.

"Bruno?" The host said.

"Sonny, your really are a talented young women. You have really, the power, to connect with the viewers. Your a stage animal. And your a great professional because behind this is a lot of work. You say something. You go out there, your come back, and improve. Week after week after week. And that is a great tactic to have in this business. You were great." He said.

"Thank you." I told him smiling bigger.

"Carrie Anne?"

"I'm so glad you chose the Tango, because it shows that you can be poses and powerful yet in control, with like a strength and then there was fluidity. It showed all the wonderful aspects of you. And I just want to say that both of you, what I love about what you bring to the floor is this freshness. There's always freshness in the choreography. Freshness in your attitude. And it's just like a breath of fresh air. Great job." She ended. The crowd was screaming, and yelling like crazy.

"All right were going to get your judges ranking points, in a moment." The host finished and we went to commercial.

…...

This was it. When they would announce the winner of dancing with the stars. It was down to two couples. I was getting more nervous the longer we waited. All of the stares from the crowd. I grabbed onto Zach's hand, and he squeezed mine in reassurance. I smiled up at him.

"The winner of dancing with the stars is..."

I heard the names, but couldn't believe it. It wouldn't register in my brain. I was so sure that we would win. But then again, life hits you with unexpected surprises. The crowd bursts into cheers, and I turned to hug Zach hard. Over his shoulder I saw the trophy being carried out. It was placed into the winners hands. But they weren't mine. I kept on a smile though. We came in second place. I was proud of myself.

Zach leaned down by my ear.

"I am so proud of you. Congratulations." He whispered. I looked up at him and nodded a thanks. We hugged everyone, and congratulated the winners.

"Sonny, and Zach, before we go, we have a video we made for you." The audience all sat down, and we looked at each other suspiciously.

The video started, and I cried throughout the whole thing.

(Link to video - http:/w /watch ?v=Ynj9P MqY9mI – if link doesn't work, I will put it on profile, because its absolutely adorable!)

It was amazing. It was of our whole experience on dancing with the stars. It honestly made us look in love thought. We looked great together but I don't love him.


End file.
